Elemental
by silvertrumpet26
Summary: One-shot. Mrs. Lovett is forced to deal with a plugged chimney in the middle of winter. Well, at least until Sweeny Todd offers to help. Only problem is, Mrs. Lovett was always a mischievous character at heart. Sweenett.


A/N: Okay everyone; in case you didn't know- hey, I'm silvertrumpet26. If you've never seen me before it's because I'm not really a big fanfic writer of movies. I'm found more often in the book category, but no worries. Anywho, this is a little one-shot that I came up with a few days ago while lying in bed. So enjoy. :) (And as for that little disclaimer thingy: Well, I don't own Sweeny Todd. If I did, believe me, it would be a very intense experience.)

* * *

That damn chimney. It was always plugging up.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and withdrew her head from the fireplace, annoyed. Now her day was disrupted. All she had wanted was to light the fire to warm the shop up. She hadn't planned on peering up the chimney to see it completely plugged. Normally, she could ignore it, but she couldn't now. Not with it being the middle of December; besides, the shop couldn't afford to get any colder. This meant only one thing- she would have to clean the chimney herself. God knows what had plugged it up- maybe a bat or bird or something.

Deciding that she couldn't just stand there, the baker dusted her hands on a towel and putting on her best coat, she flipped the sign on the front door of her shop so that it read "Closed." Then she proceeded out the back door of the shop to the small yard that it sat on. Mrs. Lovett shivered and pulled her coat closer to herself. Snow was falling; large heavy flakes drifted around her as she walked. They settled themselves onto the tree tops and created a beautiful (but cold) white blanket.

The baker glanced at the side of the building. To her dismay, she saw that the only way that she would be able to climb up the building would be to climb the old wooden trellis. Mrs. Lovett frowned and approached the trellis. Tentatively, she placed a foot on the wet wood. Thankfully, it held her weight, but she didn't know how long that would last.

Taking a deep breath, she began to climb, not looking down. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other on the icy pieces of wood. She had succeeded in climbing up about six feet when she heard a noise behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there?" said a dark, musical voice behind her. Even without turning to look, Mrs. Lovett knew who the voice belonged to. It was the voice of Sweeny Todd.

Mrs. Lovett shivered. "Cleanin' the chimney," she mumbled, staring at the wall in front of her. She stretched her arm up to reach another bar of wood when a set of firm arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Nellie, this is a ridiculous idea," said the barber, prying her from the trellis. "Get down and I will clean the chimney.

Surrendering herself to Mr. Todd's arms, the baker let go of the icy wood. "I wos doin' just fine, love," Mrs. Lovett told Sweeny, disgruntled.

The barber set her on the ground in front of him. "Absolutely not. How did you expect to clean the chimney in that dress?"

Mrs. Lovett turned to face him, mumbling a quiet reply. Sweeny shook his head at her. "I will clean the chimney, and you will stay here," he declared. He strided over to the trellis. Placing one foot on the wood, the barber began to climb. He scaled the building quickly, must faster than the baker had. Reaching the top of the second story, he nimbly leaped off of the ladder and onto the roof.

Sweeny glanced down at Mrs. Lovett, who was watching him with cautious eyes. "Are you okay?" the baker called up to him, brushing snow out of her eyes.

The barber ignored her and stepped his way over to the chimney. Peering down, he could see what looked like a piece of grey fur. Frowning, he reached inside and picked it up. It was a squirrel. Sweeny briefly considered the though of asking Mrs. Lovett to use it in one of her meat pies, but decided against it, instead flinging the squirrel over the opposite edge of the roof onto the street below.

Peering back down the chimney, he saw that the passage was clear. Satisfied that his job was done, he made his way back over to the trellis and began to climb down once again. It was a rather icy climb down.

Mrs. Lovett watched Sweeny climb down the trellis carefully. Then, she had the idea to do something so ridiculous, so absurd, and so childish, that she knew she would later regret it.

So she did it anyways. Scooping up a handful of snow and packing it to together, she formed it into a hard little ball. Then, with all her strength, she whipped it at the barber.

Sweeny was about 8 feet off of the ground when the snowball hit him squarely in the back. That damn baker really knew how to annoy him. He slowly turned his head around to look at Mrs. Lovett; she simply smiled and waved cheerily. The barber shook his head and placed his foot a step lower.

At this point, the trellis decided to break. Sweeny's hand slipped as well, causing him to fall off of the trellis and onto the snowy ground below. Falling flat on his back, the barber laid there for a few seconds, out of breath.

Mrs. Lovett immediately rushed over to the barber when he fell. "Are you okay?" she asked, standing above him.

Sweeny narrowed his eyes. "That stupid chimney is clean now. Satisfied?"

"Thank you," the baker told him. "That wos much appreciated." She giggled at the sight of Sweeny Todd in the snow.

He frowned at her. "Why didn't you ask me to clean the chimney in the first place?"

Ignoring his question, the Mrs. Lovett fell into the snow beside him. She kissed him lightly on the lips; springing to her feet, she swiftly headed off in the direction of the back door.

The barber laid there in shock for a moment. "What was that for?" he called after her. When he realized that he probably wasn't going to get a response, he hauled himself out of the snow and stalked after her. Approaching her from behind, he quickly grabbed her; swinging her around, he pinned her (somewhat roughly) against the apartment wall. He snaked his hands around her slender waist and quickly pressed his lips to hers- she tried to give a little cry of surprise but it was immediately muffled by his mouth. She wrapped her arms around the barber's neck as the kiss grew more intense.

When Sweeny broke off the kiss, he pulled the baker into his chest, pushing the two of them against the side of the building. "Don't ever tempt me like that again," he muttered darkly.

Mrs. Lovett took a moment to relish his touch, his smell, the feeling of his body against hers…

And then he was gone. Leaving as quickly as he'd come, the baker had just enough time to see his retreating figure disappear into the back door.

Suddenly smiling to herself, Mrs. Lovett followed the barber into the building once again. She had a feeling that things were about to get a lot warmer in the shop, and it wouldn't just be because of the fire…

* * *

A/N: And so it ends, my kittens! Now, this was meant to be a cute, fluffy one shot. So unless I have an insane amount of reviews pleading (mercilessly) with me to continue, this is where it will stay. I can promise you, however, that I will have another Sweeny Todd one shot up before Christmas…so, let me not distract you from pushing that little review button below!


End file.
